A Wuv Story
by animewuver123
Summary: Join Ran as she enrolls into Rikkaidai and figures that life in such a prestigious school isn't as easy as one in France.


Your POV

I arrived at Tokyo Airport, this is the first time I've been here and its ever so hot here...I walked out of the airport and saw my loving dad.  
>It's such a shame mum and dad doesn't live with each other anymore.<br>I got so tired of eating French toast because mum decided to get remarried and move. I sent tons of messages to dad saying that I wanted to move in with him, and he happily agreed...sending back all 20 of my messages.  
>I gave dad a huge hug and lots of kisses...I stepped back to examine him…<br>He looked fine I guess... A red t-shirt, navy blue shorts and thongs.  
>He hasn't grown a single white hair and looks as cheery as ever.<br>I smiled to myself, took dad's hand and walked towards the green beetle car with my huge suitcase.  
>I talked to dad about life in French, dad told me to speak Japanese, eagerly waiting to hear if I have an accent talking Japanese.<br>"Zher Ver..." (I want...)  
>"Ran" says dad..."Japanese, please.."<br>*sigh* "I wanted you and mum to stay together soI don't have to stay with mum's terrible new husband, he's cruel papa...cruel I say! He doesn't wake me up at all in the morinings, in fact... he told mum to move on the 3rd day after living with me...who does that! Sah Ner Mer Play Pah!" (I don't like it)  
>Papa sweat drops<br>I finally arrived at my new home, it was bigger than I ever expected...I expected an apartment, but it was a single house with a gate!  
>I walked into the house noticing it was as clean as a whistle and best of all... a TV!<br>Mum always said that tv's were very bad for your eyes so we don't have a single television in our house. I jumped on the couch and turned on the tellie while papa dragged my suitcase up the stairs and into my new bedroom.  
>I was watching some show on tv called Do-re-a-mon...<br>Pretty interesting really...a blue cat-like thing and his little friend...  
>When dad got down the stairs in his hand was a map.<br>"A map?" I asked, turning my full attention to dad.  
>"Yup!" he replied, quite cheerfully.<br>"I want you to go and take a shower upstairs and explore the area. If you wanna, since its a Sunday and there will be some people at your new school, please feel free to check your new school Rikkai out...ok?"  
>I stared at him, with my mouth hanging wide open.<br>Comment?" (How)  
>"Huh? Speak Japanese Sweetie, Not a lot of people here understand French..."<br>"How...How can anyone be so...so...lowlivable to the extent of going to school on a Sunday, dat is despicable, papa!  
>"Honey, It's How can anyone be such a lowlife not lowlivable and these kids train for their sports, since they play on Saturday."<br>"Arghh, How do you zay it hah! These kids are passionate going to ecoleon onsuch a wonderful dimanche, no? I can almost admire their...their sense of love for their sports...no papa?" (ecole = school, Dimanche = sunday) [A smile crept up my face]  
>"Please don't speak French and English together, its confusing. Im glad you think that way Ran, well, im off to a meeting now...Dinner, its going to be pretty late..."<br>"I shall do the cooking ok papa? I shall cook the bomb" I giggled as I said the word bomb.  
>"Thank you, Ran..."<br>He left for the meeting...  
>This is going to be an adventure, I thought.<br>I never knew what lay ahead of me but I seriously hoped I'll make friends...and maybe find someone...

I turned off the television and walked up the narrow, wooden stairs.  
>I then walked towards a door that said 'Ran' on it.<br>Dad sure was excited I thought to myself happily.  
>"F-Father was very happy for me to be here…" I said aloud in Japanese.<br>Giggling, I twisted the doorknob and entered my new room...  
>It looked ok, I can tell you that...<br>It had a single bed near the window, a huge, wooden wardrobe on one side of the wall, a study desk on the other and a door which led to a bathroom.  
>My suitcase was placed on my bed so I decided to unpack.<br>[After unpacking everything]

Getting ready for a nice, hot bath, I glanced at the time..."9:05am" I muttered to myself.

After having a relaxing bath I felt much better, I pulled on a purple dress that was 'in' in France and stared at myself in a mirror...I grinned "You dun look so bad Ran" and giggled. I got a ribbon-like belt out and tied it around my waist and got out some leggings. I then got my brown coat on along with my slouch hat. So instead of tying my navel length hair up I just shoved my hair under the slouch hat. I took out my big pair of sunnies out just in case and wore them…

I took out the map papa gave me and made my way downstairs putting on my flats on the way down.  
>I took a deep breath and walk out of the door where a blast of sunlight greeted me. Not really wanting to go and explore I decided to just make my way to my brand new school...Rikkaidai Middle School...<p>

"Finally...Made it...gosh, if I have to walk like this to and from home I really won't have time for break-fast" I whispered to myself breathlessly...  
>I found yet another gate (only bigger) and a sign that said Rikkaidai Gakuen... "This is it" I whispered to myself…and walked in...<br>Walking forward and not turning left or right unless there was a wall is how I, Ran Kirioka live...well...unless there's a wall right in front of me, then I turn right...  
>A sheer scream was heard from the left and to my surprise I saw a big (I mean GARGANTUAN) group of girls running past me screaming "Kore! Kore! OMG! OMG~! Sanada is having a practice match against Kirihara ~! I really wanna see Yukimura play though<p>

, tough luck he's in the hospital...yeah...and I can't wait to see the other regulars play... THEN We, as Sanada Genchirou's Fanclub must cheer Sanada with everything we have!~! riiiight~! USU!"  
>They ran past me leaving me pitying for this Sanada dud.<br>I decided since there was a lot of noise coming from where the girls were running to, I got curious and followed...  
>"A tennis court, are the players any good?" I asked myself, rather scornfully.<br>"Then why the hell are you here bitch?" Alot of voices asked.  
>I spun round and found the screaming freaks from earlier...<br>"Because this place seemed bruyant" I said, rather lamely...shit I did it again.. (bruyant = Loud)  
>All the girls sweat drops...<br>I sweat drop...  
>"What are you playing at skank?" a girl who was in front stepped forward...I think she was the leader or something...<br>"Wait, Who the hell are you anyways? Since you're talking about the Tennis Team, you're probably a newbie here thinking your all that..."  
>"Yeah!" all the other bitches chimed in.<br>"If you think your all that, I dare you to challenge Sanada-sama to a game of tennis, if you can score once at the very least...we'll let you off and if you don't well..." she grinned at her peers...they all grinned.  
>"You have to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness in front of the whole entire Tennis Team for your insult.."<br>"What if I say Non to dis challenge?" I asked simply. (non = no)  
>"You still get on your knees and beg for forgiveness in front of the whole entire tennis team." the *leader* snickered...<br>Another girl came towards me and pushed me to the ground and gave this...scary laugh...  
>"OMFG! Sakura-sama, if u think this...this...thing who's wearing an over-sized coat, out-of-fashion sunnies and a beautiful hat but not fitted for her to play Sanada-sama, Wouldn't Sanada-sama be frightfully embarassed?"<br>The girls in the background nodded in agreement.  
>"Then, that thing shall play me...I...Bouchou Sakura-sama, captain of the girl's tennis team...in front of Sanada-sama and his team...not to mention the whole entire school...aaahhhh haha ha ha!"<br>"Bouchou Saukra-sama, we as your loyal servants will cheer for you to no end!" the pathetic no-brains said automatically...  
>"YUP! I Sakura-sama will tell Sanada and his team the recent event that has happened and let me and 'that' play tennis on his courts! The rules are the same YOU, try scoring once or else...HAAHAAHAA!"<br>She walked away to the Tennis Court and I felt 2 pairs of hands drag me towards the boy's tennis court...  
>Mother in France...What did I drag myself into?<p> 


End file.
